The present invention is generally related to a speaker mounting system and, more particularly, is related to a system and method for providing concurrent mechanical and electrical connections between a speaker and an enclosure while allowing a full range of rotational motion between the speaker and the enclosure.
Audio electro-acoustic speakers, especially small speakers or high frequency speakers, suffer from directionality and sound-distance attenuation limitations. That is, audio speakers create sound waves that propagate from the speaker outward, with an attenuation, which, at a sufficient distance, approximates an exponential drop off. For example, listeners positioned directly in front of the speaker benefit from a reduced attenuation relative to listeners positioned to the sides or above or below the speaker axis. Speakers can also be aimed away from a listener at an acoustically xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d surface to improve the energy-to-distance audio sound wave dispersion characteristics. For this reason, speakers are often placed on enclosures or stands that allow the directional aiming of speakers. Also, multimedia applications create a need in the industry for rapid configuration of speaker orientations without the use of tools or rewiring.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,765 to Gable, a speaker assembly is disclosed for positioning a speaker within a recessed lighting fixture enclosure. Gable teaches that the speaker assembly is configured with a male threaded socket attached to and projecting from the speaker housing which is threadably adapted for insertion into a female socket within the recessed lighting enclosure. Although Gable allows some rotational movement of the speaker, such movement does not permit modification of the directional aim of the speaker (i.e. downward). The Gable configuration is further limited in that it achieves electrical and mechanical connection between the speaker and the enclosure for only a very limited range of rotational motion before such connections are significantly diminished or severed completely. Additionally, even though Gable discloses that a mechanical connection is achieved by threadably screwing the male socket to the female socket, it is further disclosed to use fastening screws to attach the speaker assembly to the interior of the enclosure.
Conventional speaker mounting systems allow for limited directional aiming of the speakers due to obstructions posed by electrical connections. Furthermore, in those systems, the electrical connections are independent of the mechanical connections, thereby making it is difficult to reposition the speakers because those systems are cumbersome to disassemble and reconfigure. Thus, there is a need in the industry for a speaker mounting system that allows a listener to easily aim a speaker in any direction without the inconvenience of using tools to reposition the speaker, and without the need to rewire or untangle wires and cables.
The present invention provides a system and method for providing concurrent mechanical and electrical connections to a speaker system while allowing a full range of rotational motion of a speaker with respect to an enclosure.
Briefly described, in architecture, the system comprises a mechanical mounting mechanism having an integrated electrical coupling mechanism. The mounting system comprises cylindrical intermating members that are configured to axially and concentrically couple with one another, thus allowing the speaker a full range of rotational motion about the cylindrical axis with respect to the enclosure while maintaining electrical contact. One set of cylindrical intermating members, comprising mechanical and electrical connectors, is associated with the speaker while another set of cylindrical intermating members, also comprising electrical and mechanical connectors, is associated with the enclosure. Thus, the system is designed so that the cylindrical intermating members of the speaker portion of the system concentrically and axially couple with the cylindrical intermating members of the enclosure portion of the system. Moreover, the electrical connectors are positioned within the mechanical connectors so as to allow for concurrent electrical coupling upon complete mechanical coupling between the speaker and the enclosure.
The present invention can also be viewed as providing a method for concurrently establishing a mechanical and an electrical connection between a speaker and an enclosure while allowing a full range of rotational motion of the speaker with respect to the enclosure. This method may be implemented by positioning a first rotatable electrical connector (i.e. a stereo jack) concentrically within a cylindrical intermating member associated with the speaker, placing a second rotatable electrical connector (i.e. a stereo plug) within a cylindrical intermating member associated with the enclosure, and securely connecting the cylindrical intermating member of the speaker to the cylindrical intermating member of the enclosure by axially and concentrically inserting one cylindrical intermating member into the other cylindrical intermating member.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.